


[鸟狗]发情期

by machyuyuyu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 这是一篇自家OC的辣鸡小破车发AO3也只是备份用别看了会脏了眼的呜呜呜呜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machyuyuyu/pseuds/machyuyuyu
Summary: 和亲友ROLL从ELF上ROLL了个企划自嗨搞出来的两位受害者OC的小破车，企划世界观是哨兵向导+ABO。鸟狗=英桓（向导/A）×塞特（烧饼/A）叫鸟狗因为英桓精神向导是鸟塞特是狗（。文盲用AO3全靠百度翻译。





	[鸟狗]发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 写给亲友的小破车，只是备个份，不好吃，8要看，非要看完觉得难吃也不要告诉我555555我真的不会写东西我好弱  
*此时两人未交往仅舍友关系

英桓一打开宿舍的门就闻到一股淡薄的檀香，这是他头一回在自己宿舍遇见这种气味。他嗅了嗅味道，思考着难道是同宿舍的后辈在屋内点起了香，推开宿舍的门走了进去。  
他扫了一眼室内，没发现屋内哪里放着香薰，也没看见哪里有点燃而产生的烟雾。只有舍友裹着一层薄薄的毛毯、蜷缩着躺在床上，像是生了病。  
英桓放轻脚步走到了塞特的床前。他看到塞特的瞬间就明白自己的舍友、以及屋内的檀香都是怎么一回事了。

……原来是发情了。  
英桓想起进屋前的猜想，却没想到这股檀香是塞特的信息素的味道。他的视线对上了塞特的眼睛，英桓愣了几秒，他觉得有点尴尬，转身走向自己的桌子。  
“我、我找下我的抑制剂在哪里！——或者你告诉我你的放在哪里……”  
这话像是说给英桓自己听似的。  
接着他就感觉自己的后衣领被人扯住，整个人被这力量往后拽，刚翻出来的抑制剂还没拿稳又因此掉回了抽屉里。再接着他就被塞特甩到了塞特的床上，短时间内发生的事情让他的大脑没能来得及整理完到底都发生了什么，塞特又压在他的身上立刻给他运行过热的大脑再添一把柴火：“把你人借我用一用。”

英桓觉得这几分钟内发生的事情让他就像是实习的研究室里的破电脑一样，操作过快导致软件硬件的进程卡住甚至停止运行，他觉得他快了。塞特现在上半身趴在他的身上，膝盖连着大腿抬起了屁股，两只手不停地在自己的身上摸来摸去像是缠人的细蛇，又伏在自己的耳边用舌头和柔软的嘴唇刺激着他的耳部神经和面部神经。相比之前进屋时闻到的檀香，此时的气味更加浓厚，再加上身上的人发出的喘息，英桓觉得现在自己在饱受视觉听觉嗅觉的多重折磨。他有种冲动，但是理智告诉他自己应该不出手。  
我太难了，这谁受得了啊。  
仿佛察觉到英桓的心思，塞特直起身来对着“不为所动”的英桓露出了一丝坏笑，接着俯下身去。脖子处穿来的痛感令他条件反射地扭头看向了塞特。塞特满面笑容地看着他，露出了整齐一排的犬牙。  
英桓觉得自己太难了，这谁受得了啊。英桓把手伸进了塞特的白色背心里，他凭着感觉把手从塞特的腰上缓慢地移动到塞特的胸口，一种冰凉的触感在他大拇指上晕开。他带着疑惑的心情看向了塞特。  
“噢，那是我的乳钉。”  
……妈的，我太难了，我受不了了，我无法拒绝。抱着对调皮后辈谜一样的报复心态，英桓用力地拽住塞特的乳头一拉，接着是他期待中的后辈发出的惊呼。他没管塞特的抱怨声，继续搓揉起塞特已经立起来的乳头，甚至刻意地加重了力气，想要听到更多他以前从未听过的、来自高傲的学弟口中发出的急促的呼吸声。  
身上的人总算开始安稳起来，手撑在自己的头两侧任由着自己的手指玩弄着他的敏感点，时不时发出低声的呻吟。英桓索性撩起了塞特的背心，头凑上塞特的胸前开始用舌尖继续刺激着已经被搓揉得开始发红的两点，接着是整个嘴唇包裹住立起来的乳头，一边吮吸着一边用舌头绕着乳晕打转。他觉得报复计划顺利实行的时候，身上的人发出了轻微的笑声。  
“…学长，就这么喜欢，玩弄我的胸部吗？”  
塞特抓住了英桓放在自己身上的手，接着又整个人的上半身压在英桓的身上，他重复起一开始对英桓做的行为，只不过这次在舔舐与亲吻中又加上了咬所来的痛感与快感。接着英桓用自己的手按住、整个人的上半身被老老实实地压在了英桓的胸口上。塞特没有想到英桓会突然袭击，他本以为他能一直占据着主导权、欺负着平时老实又不生气的学长——又是塞特完全没有想到的发展，他感觉自己的锁骨被咬得发痛，他没能压住惊呼出来的声音，紧接着又是敏感的乳头从未体验过的巨大疼痛。他缓了几秒才明白过来，直到刚才还都可以说是点到为止的“粗暴对待”在被自己的多次挑衅之后，没有什么感情波动的英桓终于给出了他想要的反击——塞特不禁笑出声来，他的目的终于达到了。  
快感开始麻痹着塞特，酥麻的感觉从背脊分成两路、一路从后颈窜到头顶让他觉得神志不清，一路从腰往下冲击着他的下半身。他觉得前戏差不多该结束了，但是玩弄英桓又很有趣。他迷迷糊糊地把手伸进自己的内裤后面，想要给予自己一些能让自己清醒过来的奖励。  
他的手被英桓抓住了。接着一只冰凉的手伸进了他的内裤。  
“……诶？”  
那冰凉的手在他发热的皮肤上来回抚摸着，像是在寻找对的位置，又像是故意在挑逗他的神经。塞特看着身下一脸平静的英桓，有些不知所措。  
冰冷的触感让他开始从快感里清醒过来，下一秒则是从未感受过的感觉——人的手指在慢慢进入他身后的私密处。突然的进入让塞特有些恐慌，他想要挣扎又欲言又止，一只手却抚摸着他的后颈和脑袋。英桓在他的耳边安抚道：“别紧张，痛了跟我说。”  
塞特能明显感受到英桓的手指与自己的手指、还有他用过的情趣用品们的不同。他完全不知道英桓接下来会做什么，紧张与未知的刺激开始冲昏塞特的大脑。他完全放弃抵抗地开始享受他从未了解过的愉悦感，他感觉自己开始无意识地发出一些自己从未发出过的、像是撒娇一样的甜腻声，若是平时他可能会害羞，但是比起害羞现在他觉得后穴抽插带来的刺激，与压抑在胸口的快感从口中发出的呻吟更让人沉迷。英桓的手指在他的后穴里温柔地前进又不时后退，以及偶尔粗暴的突然袭击已经让塞特放弃一切理性的思考，他无法控制地、更频繁地地发出甜美的呻吟，也不管给自己带来快乐的人发出的让自己小声点的要求，塞特本能地开始用下半身蹭着英桓的身体，以寻求前端的安慰。他不知道什么时候英桓加快了手指的速度、什么时候又多了一根还是两根的手指，在他没有感受过他人温度的狭小通道内刺激着他从未体验过的深处，塞特感觉自己的身体一震，被刺激的敏感点与射精所带来的双重冲击使他发出了沉闷又带着愉悦的惊呼声，紧抓着英桓衣服的手在刺激慢慢退潮之后也随之松开，整个人失去力气一样地趴在英桓的怀中，只有口中不时发出余烬的快感所带来的细微呻吟。


End file.
